


Please leave the lights on

by Jintuh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fights, M/M, Please be nice, Sadness, Suicide, this is my first fic, younghyun misses Jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jintuh/pseuds/Jintuh
Summary: Younghyun feels bad about what happened.





	Please leave the lights on

"Hyung? Are you awake?" Wonpils voice was heard through Younghyun's apartment. Younghyun, who was sleeping on the couch, didn't answer, so Wonpil entered the apartment.

"Younghyun," Wonpil screamed what woke up Younghyun. "Hyung, it's two PM. Why are you asleep?"

"It hurts to much to be awake," Younghyun explained. His sleepy voice sounded broken and dry. The sun was blocked by the curtains which Younghyun hadn't opened for the last few weeks. "Why are you even here?" 

"Because you didn't answer any of our calls, we're worried about you, you know." Wonpil sat down next to Younghyun on the couch. "We just want you to know we're here for you."

"I don't want you... I want Jae," Younghyun whispered, almost crying. He chocked down his tears and looked at Wonpil. His eyes were filled with a sad twinkle, still seeable through the dark of his apartment.

"I know it's hard hyung, but we seriously want to help you!" Wonpil stood up and opened the curtains. He did the same for the windows to get rid of the fusty smell that was hanging in Younghyun's apartment. Finally some fresh air. But sadly, Younghyun felt only worse when he looked through the window at the bright blue sky.

"Can you please close that again?" he asked, covering his eyes with his hand to block away the sun.

"No. I cannot do that." Wonpil's voice sounded harsh, something Younghyun wasn't used to. 

"I'm going to shower," Younghyun muttered and he walked away.

 

The water was dripping from the shower as Younghyun was drying himself.

drip.

drip.

_drip._

_drip._

_The rain was dripping against the window of Jae and Younghyun's shared apartment. It was a grey day that day, and not only outside._

_"Goddamnit Jae!" Younghyun screamed as he threw one of the bottles in the bin. Jae has been drinking again, a lot. "When? When will this fucking cycle stop!" Jae stayed quiet as he looked out of the window. He knew it was bad. He knew how bad his drinking habit was. He knew how it hurted everyone around him._

_"I don't know," Jae said. His voice was even more quiet than a whisper. It was like his voice_ _was fighting against something. Jae knew what it was. He was fighting against lying again. He didn't want to lie again. Tears almost escaping his eyes as Younghyun slammed his hand on the table. Filling the apartment with a loud noise._

_"Why can't you just tell me what wrong? Am I just not good enough for you? Is alcohol more important than your own fucking boyfriend?"_

_"Bri... We both know how much I care about you."_

_"Than why do you keep doing this to me?" His voice was harsh and broken. Tears streaming over Younghyun's cheeks, falling down on his hands. Jae felt so much guilt inside of him, that he thought he was going to die. The pain in his chest from hurting the one he loves the most. It was draining._

_"Can you please just listen for me once?"_

_"Jae! I listened to you every fucking day since the day we met! When will you stop with this for god saken habit of yours?" Jae went quiet again. It was a question he couldn't answer. They both knew it was a question he couldn't answer._

_"I-I think I need to leave," Jae said. He stood up and walked away._

_"Jae! No Jae! Wait!" Younghyun tried his best to let the boy stay and talk about it, but Jae didn't change his mind. He walked straight out of the shared apartment. Not looking back at Younghyun._

_When Jae didn't came back that evening, Younghyun started to worry. He decided to leave a note for Jae for if he would come home and started to search for him. Younghyun searched everywhere. He called every friend or family member but no one knows where he was. It also started to rain even harder, with even some thunder or lightning. When Brian knew hw couldn't find Jae anywhere, he returned back home._

_When Brian entered the apartment, the door was unlocked. Little puddles of water was laying on the floor. A stream of relief waved over Younghyun. But he didn't know that all that relief would disappear as soon as he set his first step into the shared bedroom. Jae was lying there. Blood dripping out of himself and Younghyun was absolutely traumatised. In shock he called 911. But the only thing he could actually say was_

_"He's dead."_

_It came out as a whisper. Lost and hopeless. Just like he was._

"I just miss him so much," Younghyun said. Looking down at his hands. Wonpil tucked the blanket a bit further over him.

"We all miss him." Wonpil walked out of the room. Leaving the lights on. Just like Jae always did. Younghyun wished he could see Jae one more time. Kiss him one more time. Saying it would be okay. Saying he loved him. He just wished he could see Jae again in real life, and not only in his dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh thank you so much for reading! ^^
> 
> I know it wasn't the best, but I really hope you enjoyed it  
> This is my first fic and also English isn't my first language...  
> So I hope it's readable.
> 
> If there's any mistakes, please say them so I can keep them in mind for any future stories


End file.
